Triad
by TacticianZephine
Summary: Megatron awakens a deadly trio of female warriors, and plots to use them to defeat the Autobots. But what happens when one femme decides that three's a crowd? Can the Triad fight a two-front war?
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh. I need to stop this. This needs to end.**

**This fic contains a trio of females, two of which are canon, who are a warrior trio based on The Morrigan as the entity appears in ****A Dirty Job**** by Christopher Moore. By which I mean the specific deities themselves, Babd, Macha and Nemain. Explanation will be provided. I'm sorry.**

**I'm so sorry.**

* * *

"_Soundwave, come with me. We've located another set of Decepticon Sleepers_."

Of course he hadn't argued, that wasn't his job. His job was to obey. So, here they were, trekking through the depths of the Palo Duro Canyon, in the far-off land of Amarillo, Texas, looking for the entrance to the hidden Decepticon chamber.

Well, Megatron was looking, Soundwave was displaying a map for him to follow.

They finally came to a section of the canyon that looked as though there had been a skirmish there, and looked to the wall to find an ornate pair of doors, sealed by a trio of Energon-cube locks.

Soundwave looked over the entrance, then back at Megatron.

"Excellent. Now we place the Energon cubes." Megatron slipped three Energon cubes into the slots, and waited for the door to open. Once it did, he entered the chamber, recognizing the markings on the wall. "Oh yes, we got lucky. This is the Triad. Do you remember them?"

Soundwave knew precisely who the Triad was. They were also called The Rmoriagn. Three female warriors, a fighting force of great magnitude when they were cooperating. They were a Decepticon experiment, three captured civillians that had been transformed into fighters based on an ancient sister trio of warrior goddesses, even going so far as to share their name.

They were not created sisters, but their transformation had caused them to think as such. Not to the point where they shared a single mind, but to the point where they could read one another like tablets.

Fracture had been a medic in her civillian life. She was the equivalent of Ahcam, who was said to heal the wounded if enough severed heads were offered to her. Fracture herself would collect the severed heads of her fallen enemies, and mostly, would treat wounded Decepticons. Never civilians or Autobots however, even though actual medics were bound by their code to treat everyone and anyone. She was the most mature of the three, often acting as a mother to her "sisters".

Thunderblast was modelled off of Abbd, who was filled soldiers with literal Energonlust. They were whipped into an almost sexual frenzy and would charge into battle with blind rage and the desire to do nothing but kill. Thunderblast was an unstoppable force on the battlefield, and took pride in indiscrimminate slaughter of all in her path, be they soldiers, medics or civillians. She would even take some of her own by mistake.

Ember's model was Anmien, whose sharp, piercing cry could drive soldiers mad, and whose claws dripped a poison that could blind or even kill an enemy. Ember was possessed of retractable claws, but her venom was stored in a set of fangs, and a screech that stunned enemy soldiers for miles, a sonic EMP blast. Any within a couple feet of her could be hit with venom from her fangs when this happened.

Megatron and Soundwave entered the chamber, and the former gladiator looked to the silent mech. "Soundwave, scan for life signatures."

After a klik of scanning, the life signatures were detected in an antechamber to their left, and they followed the signal to it. They unlocked the door, and upon their entry, the lights ignited, revealing the transparent cryostasis pods of the dormant females.

They were embedded in the far wall, each female frozen in her own pod.

In the center, amid the ice crystals, rested Fracture. Her arms were folded over the purple plating of her chest, and her green optics were powered off. They could make out the black and blue detail on her plating, even through the thousands of years of ice had formed a sort of cocoon around her delicate form.

To her right was Thunderblast, her sky-blue body with its black and purple detail and its perfect hourglass figure seeming to rest uneasily in _her_ frozen chrysalis. Her fists were clenched and her head was turned toward Fracture's pod, her mouth open as if they'd been arguing. The overhead lights caught her optics, and the orange lights glinted as if they were online.

On Fracture's left, Ember rested almost as serenely as the center female. Her jet-black body was nestled almost comfortably in her icy sanctuary, the dark coloration providing a perfect contrast for her light blue detail. Her purple optics were actually shuttered, suggesting she'd been in cryostasis longer than her fellows.

Megatron looked over the frozen forms, trailing his claws over the sealed fronts of their cryostasis pods. "They've been here a long time. We need to carefully remove them from the pods and let their systems thaw here in familiar surroundings. If we bring them aboard the _Nemesis_ before they are fully aware, they will react violently. Soundwave, hack into the system and unlock their pods."


	2. Chapter 2

The two mechs had been watching ice melt for nearly three hours before the first female awakened.

It was Thunderblast, whose optics sparked to life as she leapt from the pod, shattering the remaining ice and training her broadswords around the room.

"Who are you?!" she snarled immediately, looking toward the nearest mech, who happened to be Soundwave.

He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and pointed to Megatron.

Thunderblast turned toward the Decepticon leader, prepared to fight, but instead dropped her swords in shock. More ice shattered, but slower, and Fracture stepped forward to join her sister. "Lord Megatron," the purple femme greeted him with a bow.

"Fracture. It's been too long. I could've used the skills of you and your sisters fighting on Cybertron more than guarding Energon on Earth."

"We kept as much safe as we could," Fracture began.

"We slaughtered thousands in your name, Lord Megatron!" Thunderblast added helpfully.

Soundwave was watching the final Rmoriagn, whose encasing ice had spiderwebbed. He recognized what was about to happen before it did, and signalled Megatron with a rather embarassing recording of Starscream's panicked voice, taken when the testing of a new supersonic weapon had gone haywire.

"_COVER YOUR AUDIO SENSORS! HIT THE DIRT!_"

Megatron looked over at Soundwave, then at the capsule, then at the females, and gave a calm, collect order. "Hit the deck."

Just as they did, a loud screech ripped through the air as the ice shattered. Ember hopped out of her pod, looking at the others in the chamber. "... Sorry..."

"Primus, Ember, you just have to be a drama queen, don't you?!" Thunderblast yelled, stalking over to the newest awakening.

"How else did you propose I get out?"

"You're not frail, just break out!"

"And strain my newly repaired joints? I think not." Ember approached Fracture's side and joined her sister on her knees to bow to their leader. "My Lord."

"They aren't newly repaired if you've been in stasis lock for millenia!" Thunderblast pressed loudly. "You were useless since our arrival!"

She was ignored as Megatron waved for the quiet ones to rise. "Come, you three, you require Energon. Soundwave and I are taking you back to the _Nemesis_."

"Soundwave?" Ember hadn't noted who the other mech was, she just now looked at him and smiled widely. The two of them had been nothing short of good friends (well, as much as possible, considering Soundwave's lack of emotions) before the trio of females had been sent to guard Energon on this planet. "Soundwave!"

She recieved a nod in response, and she smiled. Fracture shook her head. "Do the ship have a medical bay, Sir? I need to check Ember's joints."

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, starting this Thursday, updates are probably going to be more rare, because I start my senior year of high school. I will probably have a life.**

**Who am I kidding.**

* * *

The _Nemesis_ was in disarray when they returned.

Vehicons were running in all directions, alarms were blaring, and Starscream and Knock Out were having themselves a little shouting match in the center of the main deck.

Apparently, there had been an Autobot attack, and for some unacceptable reason, no one had been able to stop them from stealing a valuable piece of experimental biotech.

Soundwave's audio system couldn't handle this level of noise, and he covered his primary audio sensors before he shut down.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Megatron thundered, shutting up everything but the alarms.

Starscream was the first to pass blame. "Knock Out is the last line of defense when it comes to the lab!"

"Me?! What about _you_?! _You_ let them get past you while you were _napping on duty!_"

A couple of the Vehicons were actually trying to be helpful.

"They're free-falling, sir!"

"They didn't bridge out!"

"If we hurry, we can catch them when they hit the ground!"

Their self-percieved "helpfullness" ushered in a whole new wave of chatter, the voices all ringing together, which, to their leader, sounded like a chorus of failure.

Megatron let out a small snarl of annoyance, glancing back at the females behind him. "How long can you three forgo Energon?"

"Long enough!" Thunderblast grinned, sensing their imminent deployment into battle.

"Ember's joints might not be able to wait..." Fracture worried to the blue femme, but the quietest sister gently touched her shoulder.

"I will be fine," she assured her. "I was in stasis for twelve millenia, remember, they must have healed some."

Fracture patted her. "All right, but if anything happens, you transform and come back here. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Fracture."

Thunderblast and Fracture looked back at Megatron. "We're on it. But, we need a high point to drop from. It'll help the transformation kick in, since we've been frozen so long."

Megatron tapped his silent lieutenant. "Soundwave, take them to the top deck."

***  
Optimus and Bumblebee had taken cover behind a rock formation, waiting for Arcee, who was still dropping.

Bumblebee spotted four figures on top of the ship, and shook Optimus's arm, pointing.

"What is it, Bumblebee?" The Autobot leader looked up. "They're only Vehicons."

The tallest figure stepped away, and the final three took a running leap off of the ship's upper deck.

"What the..."

***  
"WHY WAS THIS A GOOD IDEA?!" Thunderblast shouted.

"Hold on. Instinct will kick in in a klik," Fracture said serenely.

It did, and the three females morphed into three bird-like things.

***  
_:Prime? What are those things?:_ Bumblebee asked.

Arcee hit the ground and started running toward her comrades as the females pulled out of their dive. "OPTIMUS! BUMBLEBEE! RUN!" she screamed. "IT'S THEM!"

"Slag," was all Optimus could manage before a sonic scream shook the gorge. The darkest harpy had sped ahead, but was now slowing to let the others catch up. The Autobots knew that they couldn't run, so they held their ground.

The femmes transformed, hitting the ground a little harder than they intended. Thunderblast trained her optics on Optimus. "Who do you want, Fracture?"

"Oh, I'll take the big one. You can have the blue one."

"Sounds good."

"I guess I get the yellow one," Ember said helpfully.


	4. Chapter 4

The losers of the battle were dragging their sorry afts through the sand an embarrassingly short time later.

Well, _two_ of the losers were dragging their sorry afts through the sand, as well as dragging their _comrade_'s sorry aft.

"Em, you really need to lose some of the kibble," Thunderblast complained. "You're heavy."

"I would walk if I could. Bleeding here."

"Yeah, because you're stupid. You fragging _pounced_ on _Optimus Fragging Prime_."

"At least I am not whining."

"Yes you are."

"Shush, I heard you complaining about your optic."

"Girls, please stop bickering. Knock Out will be here soon with help," Fracture sighed.

"Put me down, please," Ember sighed. "I am heavy."

"You're not. And we have to keep you level, or your spine will fracture."

"Heh. Heh heh."

"Yes, I said my name in context. Shut up, Thunderblast."

"No... put me down... Fracture, she is intentionally pretending to drop me!"

"Fine, fine, we'll put you down."

"FINALLY!"

"Gently, Thunderblast."

"_Fine_."

The two non-footless femmes set their comrade down on level ground, and Fracture sat beside her with her foot. "Ember, are you feeling all right?"

"I want to throw up."

"Huh?"

"The nausea is there but nothing is coming up and I want it to so the feeling goes away."

Fracture stroked her forehead. "How's your vision? Can you see all right?"

"Tunnelling... no, no, it is back... no, tunnel again..."

"All right, I want you to lie still and offline your optics. You're losing Energon, you need to conserve power."

"But... I..."

"Now."

She did as she was told. Fracture looked back at Thunderblast, who was attempting to punch a rock, but her depth perception was a little off, given her shattered optic.


	5. Chapter 5

**All right: Last chapter before I go back to school (help, I'm going to die), and I'd just like to clarify that none of the femmes will be paired with canon mechs... romantically. There's no romance. Just old friends. Right now, we're exploring Fracture and Knock Out's similar pasts as medics.**

* * *

They were quickly rescued and secured aboard the _Nemesis_, then taken to the Medbay.

Thunderblast's optic was repaired, Ember's foot was reattached and her other extensive repairs were well underway, and everyone's dents and scratches were fixed.

Fracture shook her head as she helped Knock Out with repairs. "You'd think, having been an athlete, Ember would know to be careful."

"I saw her face in the clinic many a time before she retired from racing," Knock Out nodded. "Her and Thunderblast. She was a gladiator, wasn't she?"

"Thunderblast? Yes. It was odd, a female gladiator. But, she clearly never truly lost."

"Never truly won either."

"True, true." Fracture was working on a wounded Vehicon, who'd had the left side of his face shattered, and glanced over at Knock Out. "How's she doing?"

"I've repaired the damage completely, but she's stuck here for a quartex or so."

"How long until she can be introduced to the training room here, do you think? The need to work out never left her, I think, even after she retired. Librarians don't get much exercise."

"Maybe before she leaves here, if she keeps it light. I'd say in a solar or two, she can walk down to the course and back, and after that, she can resume a light workout routine. Once she's been given a clean bill of health, she can slowly work back up to her usual level of intensity."

"She'll be ecstatic to take advantage of the training facilities."

"I don't blame her, they're great. Especially when you know what time to go so you have it mostly to yourself."

Fracture snickered. "Know a lot about that?"

"You think this is all natural?" Knock Out gestured to his freshly buffed form. "It's _hard work_ being flawless."

"You don't need to tell me twice. You really should've been a model or something, though, you have a great frame. But right now, you look tired, Knock Out, maybe you should go recharge."

The red medic looked at her. "Maybe you should. You had your aft handed to you today."

"Someone needs to watch the patients."

"I'll get Soundwave, he's good at watching."


	6. Chapter 6

**I did a thing.**

* * *

Thunderblast landed a critical hit to her sparring partner, who dropped to the mat, tapping out frantically. She scoffed, backing off a little as she snapped back her battle mask. "You Vehicons are pathetic! I used to bully mechs like you for lunch credits!"

Starscream slowly applauded the blue femme as the Vehicon scrambled away. "Hm. I must admit, I underestimated you."

"Like the Pit you did, Starscream," Thunderblast laughed.

"I admit, I'd forgotten about your past. You really were never that great of a gladiator, you know. I don't recall ever hearing that you'd won a fight."

"I might not have been a champion, but I was never a loser!"

"Well put."

Fracture poked her head into the training room. "Thunderblast, there aren't actual assigned living quarters for us yet, so you're on your own for the night."

"Whatever!"

The purple femme shook her head, leaving. Thunderblast stuck her glossa out at the doorway once Fracture had vanished.

"How do you _stand_ her? She seems so _bossy_."

"She _is_. Primus, she's awful!" Thunderblast waved Starscream into the sparring ring. "C'mon, train and talk. Leave the barriers down. Let's take a risk."

"Gladly." Starscream prowled into the ring, and picked up the trainer's mitts, offering them to her. "Offense, or defense?"

"Offense, if you please."

Starscream clamped the mitts onto his hands, holding them in front of his chest and nodding for her to start punching. She swung with her left first, then the barrage started so quickly that Starscream was having a tough time keeping up.

"Fracture's such an idiot! She's so willing to please Lord Megatron that she'd put the safety of our entire team in jeporady!"

"I thought you didn't like Ember?"

"I don't, but I don't hate her, either. I actually feel kind of bad for her. She's like a youngling, mentally. She took a few too many headers into the walls around the track, you know? Since she can't really talk right and stuff. She doesn't use contractions, and it takes her a little bit to think of what it is she means to say."

"I noticed she spoke kind of slowly."

"It's funny sometimes. But only when I'm the one making fun of her. Fracture doesn't do it outright, but she does make these little offhand comments that make me think she's making fun of her. It's not right, you know? She can't defend herself. And she _is_ kind of our friend, our sister, even. She's our teammate."

"But why defend her otherwise? She doesn't defend you."

"I know this sounds sentimental, but she's just naive. If things were different, there's no doubt in my mind that she would stand up for me."

Thunderblast sighed, pausing for a brief time while she spoke.

"Look, I was a gladiator. A professional warrior. I have a different sense of morality. I won't pick off an opponent that can't fight back unless they are my true enemy. I'll defend my comrades who can't defend themselves. But Fracture..."

Her optics flashed red with rage for a moment before returning to orange, and she restarted her assault on Starscream with his training mitts.

"She's such a glitch! She's so bossy, and she's a control freak, and she's just... she's impossible to live with! She pretends to care about her patients, but she really just kind of peeks at them and then goes on with her life! When she put Em into stasis, she just left her there! I don't think she went anywhere near those chambers until she and I had to go into cryo ourselves! Fracture doesn't care about any of us! She just wants Lord Megatron's approval!"

Starscream was silent for a moment, parrying and blocking her attacks. "Why not eliminate Fracture entirely?"

"You mean like you keep trying to do to Lord Megatron?" At Starscream's surprised expression, she smirked. "You don't think word gets around?"

"_That_ happens to be a different matter. Now, listen, it's not like she's as_ strong_ as Megatron, or even as smart. Don't even argue, she's not. I have a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

**Somebody stop meeeee**

* * *

It was roughly an Earth week later, and Thunderblast looked up at the door from where she'd been running on the treadmill, her faceplates cracking into a slight smile when she saw who walked in.

"Hey, Em! Three rounds on the sparring mat, let's go!"

"No," she said with a vacant-looking smile. "Knock Out says that I can only resume light workout."

Starscream, who'd been loitering beside Thunderblast to chat, noticed for the first time that the darkest Rmoriagn _did_ appear to have a speech impediment, now that he'd been actually informed, she spoke slowly, and there was just the slightest of slurs between her words.

Thunderblast looked at Starscream. "See what I mean? The lights are on, but no one's sure if they're home."

"I do see." The Seeker's optics followed the dark female as she picked her way across the training area. He watched her figure out one of the far treadmills and start walking.

She walked at a slower pace than she normally would, that would change when she healed properly. Even then, she'd be the weak link in battle for some time. A weakness even the Autobots would notice, and would likely exploit. But a weak link who was aware of her status could be the strongest of allies, if she was made aware of just how weak the opposition thought she was.

Fracture ran in a short while later, her optics settling on Thunderblast, who'd moved back to the sparring mat with Starscream. "Thunderblast! Have you seen Ember? I need to check her vitals, and I can't find her anywhere!"

"Hey, World's Greatest Detective. She's been in here." Thunderblast stopped punching Starscream for a minute and pointed to where Fracture's quarry had worked herself up to a fast jog.

The purple femme bolted over, and Thunderblast rolled her optics, blocking Starscream's sneak attack and flipping him toward the mat.

"Ahn!" Starscream hit the ground before he could right himself. He stood again, watching Thunderblast's teammates leave the room, one scolding the other for "wandering off". "You're right, she _is_ a glitch-"

"I know. It's awful."

"-but, she has the same attachment to your teammate as you do. It's obvious that we need to work through her. Everything we do in our quest to eliminate Fracture has to be done through Ember."

His optics flashed, and he smirked. "Or better still... You are the most powerful fighter of the team, this is unquestionable, but despite her injuries, she's as close a second as you can get. She can stun enemy soldiers for at least half a mile, and she's venomous. What good is Fracture?"

"I suppose you're right..."

"We have the slightest problem. In the myths, I know two of the sisters eventually opposed the third, but I can't remember which two it was, or what happened..."

"Ember has the myth memorized, sort of, but I can't get her away from Fracture, and she can't retell it exactly."

"I know a mech who can help us." The door to the training floor hissed open, and Starscream looked up. "Oh, here he is now."

Thunderblast glanced at the newcomer. "Soundwave! What're you doing in here?"

The spy gave no answer, he merely retrieved a Vehicon and escorted him out. Starscream growled. "I forgot, Soundwave's too busy blindly following Megatron's every order. Basically useless. I have a holobook of old myths, I'll have to find it again."

"I just have some reservations about using her in any way. I told you, I don't like to exploit weakness in an ally that can't defend themself..."

"Not to worry. You don't have to do anything, I'll take care of it. I'm a fantastic speaker. She'll be begging to help us by the time I get through talking."

"Please don't make her cry. I don't exactly like the poor kid, but she can't stick up for herself, so I have to."

"I won't."


	8. Chapter 8

Starscream enjoyed being the first mech to wake, as he absolutely hated fighting through a throng of chattering Vehicons to get to the energon dispenser. It didn't seem to matter that he outranked them, they never got out of the fragging way!

He settled himself in a corner with his cube, but jumped when he heard the door open.

Ember limped in, looking dazed, and made her way to the energon dispenser. It took her a couple moments to notice Starscream, but when she did, she waved cheerfully and padded over. "Hello, Starscream."

Hm, this was a perfect opportunity to find out exactly what he had to work with.

"Hello." Starscream sipped his energon and looked the dark female over. "So, we haven't really spoken since you've been here, have we?"

"Nuh uh."

He smirked, politely extending his hand for her to shake. "Well, it's pleasant to formally meet you."

She tentatively shook his hand. "You too."

"You used to be a racer, right?"

She let out a kind of forced giggle. "Uh huh."

Starscream sipped from his cube again, prompting Ember to mirror him. "I was quite the fan back then. I'd actually gotten tickets to your last Iacon 5000. Terrible crash, wasn't it?"

She paused, seeming unsure, but nodded. "Yes."

"Do you remember it? I was a scientist once, I'm curious as to what the lasting effects of head trauma of that magnitude are."

Ember didn't seem to process that right away. "Uh... um..."

Starscream patted her knee. "It's quite all right if you don't remember, it was insensitive of me to pry."

Ember smiled thankfully at him. "... I know that I crashed..." she defended. "But... I cannot... remember... remember anything from starting the race... to... starting speech therapy. I hit my head a lot before then... that was why that crash was so bad."

"Do you remember treatment?"

"... Yes."

"Hm. Perhaps we should resume this particular conversation at a later time, I seem to have sufficiently bothered you."

"It is not a bother... Fracture and Thunderblast do not like to talk. I did not realize how much I did... until I got hurt and could not speak. It is nice to talk to someone who does not get annoyed by my speech impediment."

"Oh of course! I didn't even notice!"

All right, so Starscream was lying on that one. But to be fair, he saw what Thunderblast meant. 'Bots like her were vulnerable to suggestion, to outside influence. Anyone could exploit her weakness to their own end. Most would do it with some remorse.

But, that emotion was apparently on a download that Starscream had missed.

"You don't get along with the others very well, do you?"

"... I want to... but I bother them."

"What in the world do you mean?"

"They treat me differently... as if I do not understand everything they do... which would be true, except I _do_ understand... more than they think. I just... it is hard for me to speak as they do... and hard to me to process at the same speed. I do not think that _they_ understand... how my mind works now. They get angry... when I cannot explain things."

"I think the condition is a form of expressive aphasia. You know what you want to say but you just can't seem to get the words out. Does that sound right?"

"Yes."

"In some cases, patients are able to perceive and comprehend both spoken and written language but are unable to repeat what they see or hear. Is that familiar?"

"... I can read things... and I remember what I read... but I cannot tell about it. Is that it?"

"Yes, exactly."

The door opened again, and Knock Out and Fracture ambled in, not greeting their fellow Decepticons. Starscream finished his cube and rose. "I have to start my guard shift. It was very nice talking with you. We should definately do it again."

"You too."

Starscream gave her a smile and left the room. He needed to figure out the extent of her injuries, so he could better communicate. She needed to believe that someone cared about her health for the plan to succeed.

Even if he couldn't care less.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not know how I'm going so fast with this fic.**

* * *

"Come _on_, where is it... where is it... aha."

Starscream brought up what seemed like an ancient sports broadcast. It was all video, a recorded livestream, so it would show the event he sought unedited. He tapped the screen and settled in his desk chair, watching.

_"Helloooo, racing fans! Welcome one and all to the annual Iacon 5000! This is a huge event this time around, folks, you are witnessing history in the making!"_

_"That's right, Chatterbox, we've got __six__-count 'em, SIX-__rookies__ who've made it to the biggest race on Cybertron! Our rookie population accounts for __forty-six percent__ of the lineup!"_

_"Couldn't agree more, Vortex! Oh, and here they are, coming onto the track! Racer One is a Tarnish native, Jazz, who, until this racing season, was a personal trainer. Where __does__ this mech get his gloss done? I __need__ to know his stylist!"_

_"Racers Two, Three, and Four are visitors from Tagan Heights, Drag Strip, Windcharger, and Edge. All three are just out of their respective secondary acadamies, where they were all student athletes."_

_"And Racers Five and Six are home players from Iacon itself, Tailgate and Blurr!"_

_"Now, Tailgate is actually fresh out of the primary bootcamp to qualify for entry into the Elite Guard Academy, Chatterbox."_

_"One down, three to go, Tailgate! And here come our novice and veteran racers! Racer Seven is from Kollkular's Cyan!"_

_"Oh, and here's Racer Eight, it's Dino, from Vos!"_

_"Racers Nine and Ten are the popular twin-tag-team, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, from Tyger Pax! And, oh look, here come the top three finishers from the last I-5000!"_

_"Yes, here they are! Starting with Third Placer, Racer Eleven, Brute, from Kalis!"_

_"And Second Placer, Racer Twelve, Ember, from the Trypticon suburb, J'nwan!"_

_"And now, the reigning champ, Racer Thirteen, from Polyhex, FIREFLIGHT!"_

_"Look sharp, racing fans, the racers are taking their positions at the starting line!"_

_~~~~  
"It's now lap 37, and it looks like Fireflight's facing double trouble from Ember and Blurr, who haven't stopped for a refuel yet this entire race! I haven't even seen Blurr leave vehicle mode!"_

_"Oops, make that __triple__ trouble, Vortex, here comes Brute on the inside!"_

_"And he takes a hit from Ember! Ooh, that can't be legal! The officials are allowing it, but she'd better watch herself, because here comes Jazz! Ooh! And Jazz is taken out by the Twins!"_

_"Ember lost a lot of speed flipping to biped, but she's making up for it with jumps. Whew, can that femme sprint! But with Fireflight and Blurr still a cybermile ahead, and the rest of the remaining opposition three behind, she's all alone down there."_

_"And does she know it! She flips to vehicle mode and-WHAT WAS THAT! That's a booster system you don't see every solarcycle! The black flame is a nice touch, though, I must admit."_

_"She's catching up to Blurr as he rounds Turn Three! But look, here's the Twins, Dino, and Brute catching up as well, ooh, this isn't going end well if they all try to round that curve at one time!"_

_"Ember's trying to boost power to her thrusters, Dino and Brute are catching on. Holy Primus, three boosted racers going into one curve, something's going to go horribly-"_

**_BOOM!_**

~~~~  
What followed was utter chaos.

As far as Starscream could tell, Dino and Brute had collided, causing an explosion that vaporized them both. Brute had illegally modified his booster system, so the exhaust given off by his thrusters was extremely flammable, and when the sparks from Dino's heavily (but legally) upgraded boosters connected...

The resulting shock had propelled Ember forward toward the wall of the track. She had transformed to bipedal mode, trying to distance herself from the gaining opponents, but instead slammed into the wall.

She'd hit the top of it, where there was a small ledge as the wall got thinner, and her spinal struts had shattered on impact. She'd bounced off, and, stunned, she was unable to prevent herself smashing to the track, her head cracking hard against the pavement.

"How _unfortunate_," he mused, watching the rescue teams rush to Turn Three.

The door to his chambers hissed open, and he panicked, closing the window. He looked over his shoulder. "Ah. Thunderblast."

"Starscream. Have you found your holobook on the myths yet?"

"No, but I do have access to the Decepticon archives. All of Cybertron's mythology should be contained therein. Just hold on." Starscream typed something. "Ah. Here we go. I've found it."

* * *

**I'll write a chapter about the actual trio of Goddesses next, but I'm still developing the legend. They've become less and less like the Celtic goddess, and more and more like Dracula's Brides. Um. Yeah, that's a problem.**


	10. Chapter 10

**And now, I present the origins of the real Rmoriagn. And the fact that Starscream has a pet bird.**

**What? Even the slimy, double-crossing, backstabbing, traitorous Decepticons need someone to talk to! **

* * *

"_The Rmoriagn, also known as The Triad, The Sisters, or Brides of Megatronus, were a trine of warrior femmes that made up Megatronus Prime's harem while the Primes ruled Cybertron, prior to his becoming The Fallen. Their origins are uncertain, but it is believed that they were valiant, ancient warriors killed in one of the first battles, and reanimated by Megatronus. Their names are Ahcam, Abbd, and Anmien._

_"They are the creators of three of Unicron's Four Horsemen, with the exeption of War, created by their Master. Ahcam created Famine, Abbd created Death, and Anmien created Pestilence._

"_They are typically depicted as enchantingly beautiful, appearing to soldiers on the battlefields. The sisters are powerful in their own right, but live in fear of their Master, although Abbd can be seen defying him._

"_Ahcam, also called Mercy, was a collector of severed heads. She was known to heal the wounded if enough heads were offered to her. She is the most mature of the three, often acting as a mother figure. She is depicted as the leader of the three and Megatronus Prime's favorite. Ahcam is described as being serene in word but vain of Spark._

"_Abbd was nothing short of rage. Her mere presence plagued soldiers with literal Energonlust, and they were filled with an almost sexual frenzy that caused them to go temporarily mad, charging blindly into battle. She was known to fight alongside those who prayed to her master, and all in her path faced indiscrimminate annhiliation. She is also called Mayhem, or Slaughter._

"_Anmien is shown as the most immature, possessed of a sharp, piercing cry could drive soldiers insane and claws that dripped a poison that could blind or even kill an enemy, even though she is often depicted as not knowing how to use them. She is sometimes referred to as Madness._

"_After the imprisonment and banishment of their master, there was much discord among the sisters. With the aid of Seeker and, reluctantly, Anmien, Abbd openly defied Ahcam, and the two fought for dominance._ _Their battle continued for eons, until_..."

"Until _what_?" Thunderblast demanded.

"I don't know. It doesn't say. It just cuts off. The file download must not have been completed properly..." Starscream tapped the keyboard. "I'll keep looking."

"Good. I don't want to go into this thing without a plan."

Thunderblast departed, and Starscream growled, rising from his chair and stalking across the room to a small cage that hung from a wall bracket across the room.

"I grow _extremely_ weary of her, Solus," he informed the creature within, opening the door and reaching in to let her perch on his claw.

The lilleth let out a musical cry of agreement, and Starscream couldn't help but smile at the glasslike bird. "But, in order for my plans to succeed, I must tolerate it."

*****  
Starscream spent most of his free time for the rest of the solarcycle searching for the rest of the file. Just when he was about to give up and recharge, however, he finally found it.

"_Their battle continued for eons, until Anmien went mad from being trapped in the middle, slaughtering her sisters in cold energon_. _She then tured her claws to her own Spark_."

"Well. That's unfortunate." Starscream tapped his claws together. "Now... how to make it so?"


End file.
